Outboard motors that are clamped to the transom at the stern of the boat require the operator of the motor to remain in the rear seat and use one hand to control the tiller handle of the motor thereby making it difficult to effectively handle fishing lines during the trolling operation. Also, the motor operator's fishing line has to be generally placed adjacent the wake of the motor decreasing the occurrence of catching easily spooked fish, such as walleyes or salmon.
Remote steering units for boat motors have been made utilizing hydraulics and screw drives. These units encountered problems of complexity, compactness of organization, and effectiveness in use.